


Desire

by AttackOnSina



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Dry Sex, Eren Being An Incubus Honestly Doesn't Matter, Human Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Incubus Eren Yeager, Levi Doesn't Know Eren Is An Incubus, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackOnSina/pseuds/AttackOnSina
Summary: “Hurry up and put your dick in me before I have to mount you myself,” Eren grumbled, shifting to get in a more comfortable position.The ache in his lower half was honestly starting to bring out the worst of him. While Levi’s blowjob had felt good, it hadn’t exactly helped to satisfy some of his more primal urges. He hadn’t indulged himself in sex for a while, and he was admittedly beginning to get desparate. His body needed it at that point.





	Desire

Levi flushed to an unnoticeable degree when Eren swiftly got into position on his hands and knees, his back arched seductively. Levi sat behind him, having a perfect view of Eren’s member and his plump balls nestled underneath. He turned around to grab some lube from his nightstand when he was suddenly halted by a breathless statement.

“Don’t bother…”

Levi glanced over his shoulder to regard Eren, and what he saw took his breath away.

Eren already had two fingers plunged deep inside himself, his other hand stroking his cock with breathy moans. He paused for a moment, panting at the onslaught of pleasurable feelings coursing through him. Just when Levi thought Eren was about to pull the digits out, he added a third one.

Levi watched the way Eren’s toes curled in slight concern. 

“Doesn’t that… hurt?” Levi questioned. Eren had inserted his fingers dry, not even using his saliva as a substitute for lube. It couldn’t have felt pleasant.

“A bit…” Eren answered, his cock now completely forgotten as he passionately thrust his hips back onto his fingers. He moaned when he finally located his prostate, rubbing the firm lump inside himself. “But it feels so good…”

Levi finally turned around completely from his previous position and kneeled behind Eren. He watched as Eren’s fingers scissored himself, spreading himself open wide before closing and going back to his original action of thrusting them in and out. Levi felt his cock twitch tellingly.

“You look so fucking sexy right now…” Levi murmured, tracing his finger along Eren’s moving wrist before wrapping a hand around it and urging him to remove his fingers.

Eren obliged after a moment with a groan, his hand instantly moving to trail it’s way down his chest before making it to his cock again. He teased the slit for a moment, dipping his finger into it slightly with a small hiss. He began grounding his thumb against the head of his cock, groaning at the shocks of pleasure that coursed through him, before he finally began tugging at his cock, his prefluid allowing him to grip tighter without any unwanted friction. 

Levi sat back and watched the show for a few moments, sparing his own throbbing cock a few strokes. Eren was hot in every sense of the word. He felt a certain attraction to Eren, an attraction he had never felt with anyone else.

It was intense.

Levi once again halted Eren’s movement, smirking at the low groan of displeasure he provoked. “I want to see you.”

It seemed like an awfully intimate comment, but Eren listened, anyway. He turned over until he was lying on his back, staring up at Levi with curiosity in his bright eyes.

Levi crawled in between his spread legs, staring at Eren in awe. Every inch of his skin was flawless. His skin was extremely smooth to the touch and warm, not a single trace of hair to be seen except for a small trail of hair leading down from his stomach to connect with his pubic hair. His pubic hair surrounded his cock which stood proud and tall, curved beautifully towards his stomach and leaking out beads of precome from the slit.

Levi raised a hand to touch said appendage, jerking his hand away with widened eyes. 

_ What the hell? _

No, there was no way he felt that right. He wrapped a hand around Eren’s flushed cock, stroking it slowly in a mixture of confusion and fascination. So he  _ had  _ felt it right…. 

Eren’s cock was cold to the touch.

Eren’s eyelids lowered, his hips thrusting up into the touch. He wanted… no, he  _ needed  _ more.

“I- I need you… hah!”

Levi had abruptly licked a strip from the base of his cock to the tip. He stared up at Eren with a lustful gaze, sucking skillfully on the head of his cock before taking as much of it down his throat as he could. Eren definitely couldn’t be accused of being small and it took a considerable amount of effort on Levi’s end not to gag.

Eren moaned softly, staring down at Levi with appreciative eyes that were clouded with lust as he watched Levi work the velvety flesh. Eren panted as Levi began pumping the base, sucking him off harder and with now quicker motions. 

“I-I’m close…” Eren groaned, reaching down to bury his fingers in onyx locks.

Levi hummed, sending a vibration down the flesh in his mouth. He trailed another hand below his cock to cup his balls, rolling the flesh in the palm of his hand gently.

Eren threw his head back with a moan. The pleasure was getting to be too much. It felt amazing, but he didn’t want to finish this way. Despite that, he couldn’t seem to gather enough self control to try to stop Levi.

“S-Shit…” Eren murmured, his hand gripping Levi’s hair roughly now and forcing him to take his member deeper. 

Levi felt Eren’s cock twitch in his mouth and moments later, the warm spurts it gave. Not for the first time that day, Levi’s eyes widened in surprise. Oddly enough, he couldn’t find it within himself to be as bothered by the unpleasant salty taste as he usually would. If anything, the warm spurts shooting down his throat pleased him and had him trying his best to swallow every drop.

He took it all, not wasting a single drop. The odd thing was, Eren was still rock hard. In fact, it didn’t seem like he softened even a little bit.

Levi pulled off with a pop, moving to lick Eren clean until his cock was covered in saliva, twitching slightly from the overstimulation.

Eren peeked an eye open, staring down at Levi with need. “Just fuck me already, Levi.”

“What about lube?”

“I told you not to worry about it.” Eren smirked down at him, mirth apparent in his eyes. “I like it rough.”

“It’ll hurt-”

Levi trailed off, bewilderment in his eyes. He could have sworn he had just seen Eren’s otherwise teal eyes flash gold for a split second. 

_ No… that’s impossible. Probably just a trick of the light. _

“Hurry up and put your dick in me before I have to mount you myself,” Eren grumbled, shifting to get in a more comfortable position.

The ache in his lower half was honestly starting to bring out the worst of him. While Levi’s blowjob had felt good, it hadn’t exactly helped to satisfy some of his more primal urges. He hadn’t indulged himself in sex for a while, and he was admittedly beginning to get desparate. His body needed it at that point. 

Levi nodded with a bit of hesitation. He couldn’t seem to understand what Eren was thinking. He had barely prepped himself, not to mention he wanted it  _ dry _ . Levi wasn’t small, and he had to worry about the friction it would cause. It couldn’t feel pleasant for either of them.

But if that’s what Eren really wanted, he would give it to him.

Eren brought his knees up and back, staring at Levi expectantly. Levi’s eyes narrowed a bit and he grabbed Eren’s hips to pull him closer, lining himself up at his entrance.

Before he pushed in, Levi spoke again. “Are you sure about this? Unlike you, I don’t exactly get off on pain or some shit like that, and that goes for receiving or giving.”

Eren rolled his eyes, trying to calm his growing frustration. “I’m sure. I’ll use a safe word, red, if it ever gets to be too much, okay?”

“Okay, brat,” Levi sighed. He had to admit that the statement helped to calm his nerves even if only a little.

Levi slid his cock in gently, grimacing at how tight Eren was. He glanced down at Eren to make sure he was okay. 

He seemed to be doing just fine, a look of unguarded bliss taking over his features. Eren shut his eyes, panting as Levi slid into him deeply before finally bottoming out inside him. It felt good to be full again. His eyes opened slightly when Levi didn’t immediately move.

“Move your ass,” Eren growled, staring up at the man with eyes that were heated in frustration.

“Impatient brat,” Levi muttered before withdrawing only to immediately slam back in again.

Eren moaned loudly at that, wrapping his legs around Levi’s waist, rasping his encouragement. “Y-yes! Harder!”

Levi grabbed Eren’s hands and pinned then down on either side of his head, groaning at the intense pleasure running through him. Levi pounded into him, gasping when he felt sharp nails scratch at his back. When Levi gave a particularly hard thrust, Eren’s eyes widened.

“There! Don't stop…” Eren moaned. It felt so good and he slowly felt himself beginning to lose his composure. The way Levi continued to pound into his prostate mercilessly, almost savagely, he knew he wouldn’t be able to last long.

Levi leaned down to kiss Eren, and suddenly it was just the two of them. The sound of skin slapping against skin, the bed creaking in protest, Eren’s wanton moaning… it was like static in the background.

As their lips connected, his thrusts slowed. Eren soft moans were muffled by Levi’s mouth. He could feel every hard, thick, inch of Levi’s cock as it glided into him again and again. It felt like the head of Levi’s member was petting his prostate, Eren gasping every time he reentered him.

Suddenly, Levi pulled out, earning a annoyed groan from Eren. He flipped him over onto his stomach, commanding Eren to lift his hips, Eren quickly complying. Levi thrust a finger inside him, watching with lidded eyes as Eren threw his head back with a gasp. After a moment, he removed it only to replace it with his tongue.

Eren’s eyes widened at the foreign feeling, his face flushing a pretty pink.

_ Well,  _ that  _ was new. _

He thrust back almost hesitantly on the wet organ, shuddering as he felt it twist inside him. Levi pulled back, moving lower to lap at Eren’s exposed sack. He sucked on it gingerly before licking a trail from the base of his sack, back up to his puckered entrance. Levi spread Eren cheeks for better access before thrusting it in again, licking along Eren’s walls with enthusiasm. 

Eren’s toes curled at the feeling. “So good…” he murmured, his eyes fluttering shut at the pleasurable sensations.

Levi hummed before pulling away again. He lined himself up before slamming in roughly, the new position granting him easier access to Eren’s prostate. They continued this way, Levi pounding into Eren’s prostate, and Eren moaning wantonly in return.

“Levi!” Eren cried breathlessly, thrusting back in time with Levi. “I’m close! I’m so close…”

Levi groaned, nodding his head in acknowledgement. “Me too…”

Levi reached around to grab the throbbing organ in between Eren’s quivering thighs, rapidly pumping in time with his brutal thrusts. Eren practically screamed as he reached his climax, placing his hand over Levi’s pumping hand in encouragement.

After a few more aggressive thrusts, Levi quickly followed suit, filling Eren’s abused hole with his cum. He groaned in pleasure, thrusting for a while longer to ride out his orgasm before finally stilling.

The arms that had once been holding himself up gave out, and Eren fell on his stomach with heavy pants, Levi’s member slipping out in the process. At the very least, he felt sated for the moment. In the back of his mind, he knew that was probably the best sex he had ever experienced. All of his other sexual encounters had been borderline painful, his partners not exactly caring about how he felt. He felt his entrance twitch as some of Levi’s cum slid out of his now stretched hole. He sighed in contentment.

Levi pulled his nightstand drawer out to grab some wipes. He quickly wiped himself off before grabbing another one to do the same for Eren.

“Turn over.”

Eren groaned, not quite wanting to move, but agreeing after a moment.

“Thank you…” Eren murmured with tired eyes, a small grin adorning his elegant features. “You were great.”

Levi gave a blank stare. “No need to thank me.” He ran a hand along Eren’s firm stomach tenderly. “You okay? I tried not to go too overboard.”

Eren shook his head reassuringly. “No… you were perfect…”

Levi only nodded and began to gently wipe both his own and Eren’s semen from his body. Eren’s dark eyes slipped shut in the process, genuinely worn out. Levi threw the wipes into a nearby garbage before gently nudging Eren. 

Eren blinked his eyes open slowly, turning his gaze onto Levi questioningly.

“You can stay here if you want,” Levi stated, running a hand through Eren’s mussed and pleasantly soft brown hair.

Eren stared at him for a moment silently, as if expecting him to suddenly change his mind. Eren knew he should probably be getting back to his sister, but he was tired. He’d try to get back to her early in the morning and he could only hope Mikasa would never figure out he’d left.

Eren nodded, standing up to stand next to Levi as he fixed the bed. He was honestly confused. 

Aren’t you supposed to go your separate ways after a one night stand?

As soon as the raven finished changing the sheets, Eren was the first to get into the bed, Levi waiting until Eren got comfortable before climbing into the bed himself. Levi cuddled up behind Eren to the brunet’s surprise and kissed the nape of his neck, genuinely pleased at the sigh of approval it earned him. They fell asleep that way, Eren dozing off faster than usual.

Levi couldn’t explain why, but he kind of hoped Eren would stay.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a section out of a longer story I wrote a long time ago so... yeah. That's my explanation for how confusing this is. FYI Eren's dick is cold because in mythology, that was one of the signs of someone secretly being an incubus/succubus. The more you know the better, huh?
> 
> PS. I'm sorry, lol <3


End file.
